This invention relates to novel sulfonylurea compounds and their use as agricultural chemicals, including plant growth regulants and herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405, issued Nov. 28, 1978, and 4,169,719, issued Oct. 2, 1979, both patents to Levitt, disclose N-[(1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)-aminocarbonyl]arylsulfonamides and N-(heterocyclicaminocarbonyl)arylsulfonamides, respectively, which are useful as agricultural chemicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,220, issued Sept. 7, 1982 to Schwing discloses sulfonylurea compounds containing alkoxyalkyl substituents.
U.S. Ser. No. 410,993, filed Aug. 27, 1982, discloses benzofuran and benzothiophene sulfonamides which are useful as agricultural chemicals.